


Cambion

by Hormmm



Category: American Assassin, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cambion!Stiles, Demon!Stiles, I’m gonna go into that and there’s a whole ass backstory for what happened when stiles was possessed, M/M, Sentient Shadows, Stan Hurley and Noah Stilinski are brothers, Stan Hurley is Stiles’ uncle, Stiles mom was a demon, dont ask about the last names cuz I already have an idea but idk if it’ll be mentioned, idk how I’m gonna fit it in but if y’all guess what the story is I’ll be so proud, they’re like little shadow demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: —CAMBION: The offspring of an incubus, succubus, or other demon with a human.—





	1. Chapter 1

 

_ My parents always warned me about drugs sold on the street,  _

_ but never about the ones with  deep brown eyes, and a heart beat. _

 

-

 

With his big eyes and smart mouth, Stiles Stilinski was the ideal demon. He could whisper sweet empty promises into the ears of his victims, could seduce them with sugar coated half truths and warped lies. Stiles was mischief personified. A being of trickery and chaos. A gateway drug, an addiction to the average person. 

Stiles knew how to manipulate people to do his bidding and he hated it. 

Stiles was not evil. He was not a monster. He didn’t want to be but his heritage said otherwise. This moment right now made him feel like a monster. 

Stiles Stilinski may be a manipulator of language but he could not control the dead. 

He stared at his father’s lifeless body in shock.

One thought infiltrated his mind and blackened it like a virus. 

 

_ This is all my fault.. _

 

-One Week Later-

 

His flight to Virginia was silent. He was being sent to his uncle's farm seeing as his uncle is the only living relative he has left. The same uncle he hasn’t seen since his mother’s funeral. 

Stiles sighed, leaning his head against the glass window, slumping his shoulders in relief as the announcement for their landing was made. 

As soon as they were on solid ground, Stiles got out of the plane as soon as he could. Grabbing his luggage, the young man scanned his surroundings, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he finally found his uncle. 

“UNCLE STAN!” He yelled, rushing over to the man. 

The man let a sad smile crawl onto his face. “Hey kid, how was your flight?”

“Hell. There was a baby crying in the seat next to me the entire time.” Stiles said.

Stan laughed, patting his nephews shoulder. “Well, that’s all over now, let’s get you to the farm.”

They quickly left the airport, climbing into his uncle’s truck, he buckled his seat belt. 

Stan drove the car while Stiles looked out the window. 

The car ride felt tense. The silence suffocating. 

“Hey, kid.” Stan finally spoke, grabbing Stiles’ attention. “You know my brother loved you, right?”

Stiles was surprised. Stan Hurley was not a sentimental man but Noah Stilinski was his brother. His death hit Stan as hard as it hit Stiles. 

“Yeah. I know.” Stiles said silently. 

“He wouldn’t want you to be thinking about what happened too much.”

“I know.” Stiles closed his eyes, letting out a small breath.

“But you can’t help it. Especially when you feel like it’s your fault.”

Stiles’ eyes snapped open, he could feel his shadow practically vibrate as he heard the words. “How did you-?”

“I know survivors guilt when I see it, kid.”

Stiles’ breath hitched, he turned his head to stare back out the window. 

Stan frowned. “You need sleep, kid. Take a nap. I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

 

-

 

Stan did not wake him up. Instead the older man scooped the emotionally and physically exhausted boy into his arms and walked up the steps to his house. 

He placed the boy in his new bed, making sure he was covered, Stan headed out to grab the boys luggage. 

Once he was finished he sat down and made a call.

 

_ “Irene, you won’t be needing me anytime soon? Will you?” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: chapters will be longer  
> Also me: ...idk how to do that.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered open. He sat up, looking around in confusion only for memories from earlier to resurface. He flinched as he was reminded of the fact that his father was dead and Stiles Stilinski was in fact _not_ having a terrible nightmare. 

He rolled out of bed, socked feet hitting the wooden floor. Silently, he poked his head out his room door, walking out into the hall he made his way to the kitchen.

He locked eyes with his uncle who was making his pancakes and tilted his head. “You can cook?”

The man scoffed. “Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty.”

Stiles sat at the small table, his shadows rippling as it explored the new terrain. 

They immediately snapped back to him as soon as Stan turned around, stack of pancakes on two plates. 

“Eat up, kiddo.” The man said, sliding the food to Stiles. 

“Wow. It’s edible.”

Stan threw a kitchen towel at his face. 

Stiles laughed, ripping the towel off his head. He sobered up as soon as he saw the look on Stan’s face. 

“Listen, kid.”

_Uh_ _oh_. 

“I tried to convince my boss to give me more time off but I’ll be needed back at work soon. As you know, I travel a lot so I need to know that when the time comes you’ll be able to take care of yourself.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “I’ll be fine. But...you never did tell me what you do.”

Stan waved him off. “It’s not important.”

“Well, if it’s not important why can’t you tell me?” The teen asked through a mouthful of pancakes. 

The man stayed silent as Stiles continued to eat, not wavering as the teen stared at him with a critical gaze. 

Stan knew the boy was practically his father when he was younger. He knew the boy had a knack for solving things- Noah always said so over phone calls. The prideful yet weary tone the man had whenever he spoke of his son being too smart for his own good. 

Stan took Stiles’ plate as soon as he finished, standing up, he headed to the kitchen. Washing the dishes, he didn’t bother to look at Stiles. “Go get cleaned up, kid.” He said. “We’re going to town. I gotta pick some stuff up.”

 

-

 

The trip to town was a long way from the farm but as soon as they pulled into the small town, Stiles couldn’t help but smirk. “It feels like we’ve just driven in to a Hallmark movie.”

Stan chuckled as he parked. “Wouldn’t be surprised if one day they ended up filming here.” 

The duo got out of the truck and began to walk down the streets of the cute little town. “Where are we going?” Stiles asked. 

Stan smiled. “I’m headed to the hardware but you can look around. You got your phone on you?”

“Yeah.”

“Money?”

“Uh-“ Stiles dug his hand through his jeans pockets, waiting silently as his shadows sent money to him. He frowned pulling out two ten dollar bills. “I’m probably not gonna buy anything but I have this.”

Stan nodded his head. “Well if you need me, just call me and don’t wander off out of town.”

“You got it!”

Stiles watched his uncle walk away, sighing he shook his head. “Who the hell did you take money from this time?” 

The shadows sent him images of a man who lived two states over whom enjoyed killing and eating his human victims. 

“Jesus Christ.” The halfling mumbled, walking down the sidewalk, searching for a store that would catch his interest. 

The demonic shadows followed, invisible to the naked eye as they blended in with his true shadow. They whispered to him, hissing louder with excitement as he approached a bookstore. 

He entered the store, bell jingling as he walked past the doorway. 

He felt the sudden onslaught of something not of this world as soon as he walked in. 

He looked at the lone man at the cashier who in return gave him a wide eyed look, slight surprise flashing in his blue eyes. 

Ah, a werewolf.  _ Lovely _ . 

Stiles smiled, hoping to come off as non threatening. He continued to walk further into the small store, his fingers trailed over the spines of the books. He stopped, feeling a pull, he turned right, disappearing behind a bookshelf.

Stiles tilted his head, examining the shelves. His fingers brushed against a nameless leather bound book. He jerked away, eyes wide over the raw energy he felt rush through him.

He pulled the book out of the confines of the shelf, walking over to the cashier with a new found determination. 

His shadows curled around the book, savoring the energy it gave off.

He placed the book on the desk, pulling out his money. “How much?” He questioned. 

The same blue eyed werewolf stared at him in wonder and fear as Stiles patiently waited for him to tell him the cost. 

“Take it.” 

“What?”

“Just. Just take it.”

Stiles rose a brow, grabbing the book, he nodded. “Well, bye, I guess?”

The boy felt the gaze of the wolf on his back as he left the store.

Damn. Just when he thought he’d escape the supernatural. 

Stiles looked at the book as he walked, turning it over he noted that there was absolutely no writing whatsoever on the cover, spine, or back of the book. 

He began to feel the beginning of a tickling his shadows used to warn him of an upcoming threat but it was too late. 

Stiles grunted, smashing face first into a wall.

 

Wait.

 

Not a wall. 

 

A chest. 

 

He blinked, eyes flickering upwards. “Oh, damn. Sorry dude.”

The mans’ face was blank as he sighed and bent down to grab the book Stiles dropped. “It’s fine.” He said handing the book back to Stiles. 

The man stared at him in mild interest. “You’re not from here.” He said. 

Stiles laughed nervously. “Yeah, just moved over. I’m Stiles.” He said, jutting his hand out for a handshake. 

The man shook his hand, a curious glint in his eyes. “Mitch.”

Stiles awkwardly shifted on his feet. “Well, Mitch. It was nice to meet you but I gotta go.”

Mitch nodded. “Right.” The man walked away, leaving Stiles confused as he watched the man leave. “Is this town just populated by weirdos?” He mumbled, walking over to a nearby bench to wait for his uncle. 

Finally sitting down, he pulled the book onto his lap and opened it. 

His eyes widened, shocked, as he read the first four words of the book. 

 

_ The Magic of Necromancy.  _

 

Stiles Stilinski may be a manipulator of language but he could not control the dead. 

 

But now-  _ maybe that could change.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mitch and stiles kinda meet? I wasn’t sure how I wanted them to meet and I still don’t know if I want this to be pre-American Assassin or post. If it’s pre AA they’d meet on the farm when Mitch starts training. 
> 
> As to why Mitch is in a small town in Virginia well 👀👀👀
> 
> So yea. Probs gonna be post AA because that’s what it was set up to be originally and it’ll also let me do whatever I want 
> 
> And yeah. Stiles got sentient shadows and they’re probs my favorite “characters” in the story. But basically they’re invisible when they blend into Stiles’ actual shadow but when they go to touch and explore shit they become visible. Idk if that makes sense. It makes sense in my head. Idk. 
> 
> Also I nearly typed necrophilia instead of necromancy and I hate myself-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Stan seems ooc/too nice. I wanted to kinda show a different side of him? I know in the books he said he had a son and daughter (can’t remember the specifics of how many kids he has exactly) but I think it said something about being more gentle with the gals but I imagined that since Stiles and Stan have just gone through the same loss of a close family memeber and Stiles being in a very fragile state he’d be kinder seeing as they are also family. Ok well that’s all. I’ve been playing with the Stan & Stiles being related idea for a bit and so I made this and I really liked it so I hope y’all like it too.


End file.
